


The Legacy Initiative: X-Men

by Devil_eyed_rebel



Series: The Legacy Initiative [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel AU 555328, Mentioned Logan (X-Men), Mentioned Ororo Munroe, Mentioned Rogue(X-men), Multi, Original Universe, X-Kids - Freeform, mentioned Azari T'challa, mixed marvel universes to create a new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_eyed_rebel/pseuds/Devil_eyed_rebel
Summary: The legaxy Initiative has been introduced to the X-men, and accepted. Many of the students no longer attend Xavier's School for the Gifted. With Daken,  and Josh Foley leaving to pick up Bucky Barnes, they took 3 of the students with them to pick up the remaining six.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Josh Foley, Everett Ross/Original Female Character(s), Jay Guthrie/Laura Kinney, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, John Allerdyce/Original Female Character, Logan (X-Men)/Yashida Mariko, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Series: The Legacy Initiative [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583083
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel OC Fanfiction





	1. Just because Someone Stumbles and Loses their Path

Chapter 1: Just because someone stumbles and loses their Path

_A young girl sat in a tree on the property of Xavier’s school for the gifted with her headphones in and her laptop resting on her knees. This particular teenager was often found in the oddest locations. Sometimes it was a tree, a roof, or sitting in a car in the garage. Being alone was calming for her, and while most in the school understood that, others, especially the other students tended to test her limits of what she could handle. On this particular day, Desiree LeBeau had avoided everyone so far. It was still early, which was what made her successful._

_Desiree had created a message board for the students at the school to use a few months earlier, with the help of another student, Sarah K. Ross. The other girl was one of the few she tolerated on the grounds. They were similar in many ways, and often tested the patience of one man in particular, Scott Summers. It was their favorite pastime in fact. Second on the list was keeping up with other groups such as the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. The latter was higher on the list, just because some matters concerned mutants, and that was their top concern, hacking into their database was a bit of a challenge for the two, but they had figured out a way to get in._

_A ping went off on the sixteen year olds computer and she sat up a little straighter, a smile immediately crossing her face. She pulled her headphones off and shut her laptop before running toward the building as fast as she could. Desiree was eager to share the file with her friend, who was hopefully already awake, and it didn’t take long for her to find Sarah, because she was also looking for the cajun girl. “Did y’ read it?” Desiree asked immediately, and Sarah grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest room._

_“This is big Des.” Sarah said in astonishment. “We have been waiting for an alternative, and this fell into our lap. We have to look more into it, because this is very convenient.”_

_“I don’ really care how convenient it is Sarah.” Desiree said. “Dis means, I don’ gotta stay here. Dis means y’ don’ gotta.” She took a deep breath. “We can go stay at otha places, but we know da letters are comin’”_

_“Just let me get this confirmed before we get too excited. Do not tell anyone until we know that it is for sure. Keep an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, in fact we should add the Fantastic 4 to that list as well. This letter seems official, Fury’s signature doesn’t look forged. I can take it to my dad and see what he says.”_

_“Y’ sure about dat? He gonna be happy dat we took it upon ourselves t’ get int’ da S.H.I.E.L.D database. He might find out about da othas.” Desiree pointed out. “Is dere nobody else we could go to?”_

_“Well, we could just wait., I know that isn’t your expertise.” Sarah laughed as her friend wrinkled her nose up at the thought. “Let’s talk more after training alright? We’ll have the rest of the day. I won’t go to my dad yet, but that means you can’t go to your dad, or Azari.”  
_ _“Y’ make meh life hell Ross.” Desiree told her friend. “I had been plannin’ t skip trainin’, y’ know give him another reason t’ be pissed off. If he didn’ have Papa on speed dial before he sure does now.”_

_“James will be in training today.” Sarah teased, and then started laughing as her friend's face lit up. “Wow, someone has a crush.”_

_“I will remember dis when y’ find someone and dey don’ share dere feelings, unless y choose Izzy, cuz he wears his heart on his sleeve.”_

________________________

Being the Headmaster of a school full of mutants was not an easy task. Scott Summers had not expected it to be, he remembered when he was just a student, and he knew that being a young mutant was a difficult time. While the politics had improved over the years, they were still not where they would have liked them to be. He didn’t remember being this difficult with Charles, not like some of these students were. Scott knew all of them would make a splash in the world when they left the school, whether that was going to be positive or negative was completely up to him.

Ever since several of the students had departed the school, it had been considerably quiet. There were less fights, less headaches, and less punches to his face. Scott knew that some of the students would be a handful, just by knowing their parents and working with them. He was surprised by a few of them, their personalities being the complete opposite, like James Howlett Jr. 

It had been a few hours since Josh Foley and Daken had left with James, Heather and Eliza. He had expected them to take one of the vans, however instead the blackbird had gone missing. It was typical. With Daken leading the charge, he should have known he would pull something like that. He had always done things to get under Scott’s skin since he had arrived, and why they allowed him to stay, he would never know. He had been trouble since they had discovered his existence.He was a danger, which was why they had placed him in the guest house.

There had been quite a bit of uproar concerning the handling of the situation. Logan had not put in much input about it, but Laura Kinney and James Howlett Jr. had. Daken’s siblings. Scott had not expected that because he had never expected any of them to be very close to each other. He had known that Laura and Daken had improved their relationship, but James was still new to him, and he had put up the biggest fight.

The other one that surprised him had been Ororo. She had put the fight up before they had agreed to let him stay. But ororo always looked for the best in people.

Nine students had left, it left them low, and most of those students had voluntarily left a few weeks before the letters came in to the remaining students. He was surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken interest in some of the mutants at the school for their new project, they had not worked well in the past with them. When he saw the invite list, that was something he was not surprised by. The two at the top of the list had been Desiree LeBeau and Sarah Ross.

They had been a handful for him. He had known Desiree since she was a child, her father and mother both being a part of the X-men before she was born. As a child she had headstrong and determined in everything she did, and as she got older, it was an even stronger trait. He had watched her go through a lot. She had been hospitalized at seven, rejected from every activity she attempted, and fought for her place wherever she went. It should not have surprised him that it would continue the moment she stepped into Xavier’s school. Fighting to be on top.

Sarah Ross, he didn’t know much about her, other than she was just as determined as her friend. She knew what she wanted and would get it at any cost. Her father was Everett Ross, a member of the CIA. When she had first showed up, it was test after test with her powers and they were something unique. When She teamed up with Desiree, they were a force to reckon with.

There were several others, Heather and Eliza, who had once been with the Morlocks, showed up when Daken had arrived. He had been very adamant on making sure that the two girls secured a spot at the school, even if he was denied, that was when James had fought for his brother. The same had happened with Isaac Allerdyce. At one point after the boy had arrived, he thought a fist fight was going to happen between his daughter and Desiree, luckily, it had dissolved, and the boy had been welcomed.

TheKinney-Guthries were an entirely different story. They had been through quite a bit over the past years. Losing their father had hit them hard. Laura had become an absentee mother for most of those years following. When they had arrived, it had been quite a bit to handle. He did not deal with situations well involving Kestrel and one of his daughters, which ended up in her leaving after a short time. While Jayson had been there, he had rarely seen the boy, and one day he disappeared all together. He had not actually met Charmaine, who had made the decision to stay behind in Kentucky to take care of their grandmother

Losing the group was going to take adjustment. Each of them had brought something different to the training X-men team, and while things were going to be easier, that was not necessarily a good thing. Desiree had provided a challenge for his youngest daughter, Jade. James brought a calmness among a pretty wild group, while Isaac provided a lot of comedic relief, relaxing people when things were tense. Heather brought a different type of leadership and attitude to the table, while her sister worked in the opposite way. Sarah had leadership qualities that he had recognized as something similar to his own. Kestrel and Jay brought a unity that could not be broken, at least not at that time. Without each of their individual traits, they were not going to be as strong of a team anymore.

Scott recognized that he did not handle any of the situations that occurred involving those students very well. He knew he was the reason at least half left, or caused one to leave that started a domino effect with the others. It was done now, and the Avengers had them They were going to be trained to work with other members of the community, and in the end, it was a good idea. The situation these teenagers were being put in now, it was something they could handle. He did see a lot of potential in them, and he had been hard on a lot of them. It was for good reason in his mind. They were all strong individuals, and even stronger as a team, adding the variety of other heroes, he had a feeling would work in their advantage.

If the name Scott Summers brought a fire to them that made them fight harder, then so be it.


	2. Desiree LeBeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken, Josh and Bucky begin the journey to pick up the first of the teenagers in New Orleans, Lousiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I am hoping the next chapter will be out next week.

Chapter 1- 

Two teenagers took off down the street with a group chasing them. The male glanced over at the female, who only smiled at him, as he rolled his eyes. They rounded a corner and quickly climbed the fire escape. When they were both up, the girl reached down and touched the ladder, making it glow before she took off up the other stairs. A small explosion followed a few seconds later as they continued up. Once they reached the roof the girl quickly glanced around, calculating the chances they could escape in her mind. 

“Don’ even think ‘bout it.” the boy said. “Y’ crazy y’ know dat? What are y’ gonna tell y’ papa dis time, cuz I ain’t takin’ none of dis blame.” he continued crossing his arms. “Y’ get me in enough trouble as it is.”

“Sebastian, ain’t none of dis my fault.” she said leaning over the edge. “Dey’ took one look at me and deemed me a threat, ah only reacted. Besides, dey only anit-mutant idiots.” the girl paused and looked at the boy as she brushed her white bangs from her face. “I can handle dat. We’re goin’ dis way.” the girl informed him before taking off toward the ledge, as she neared it she pulled out her retractable bo-staff and planted it on the concrete, vaulting over to the next building.”

“Desiree LeBeau, y’ are fuckin’ insane” Sebastian told her before repeating what she did and launched himself over, landing near her. “I can’t believe y’ did dat.”

“Dat?” she asked. “Dat was nuttin’ should see what Sarah and I did in New York, now dat was thrillin’” Desiree told him. “We should go over one more buildin’ an’ din we can head on home. Our Papa’s wanted us home before dinner and dats in less din an hour now.”

“Was all of this worth it?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course, when dey got close enough t me I swiped some of dere money, got a good two-hundred and eighteen dollars between ‘em. And dere identities.” 

“When d’ hell y’ have time t’ count it.” Sebastian asked her before she jumped to the next roof, he followed a few seconds after.

“When y’ were gripin’ about our situation.” She commented heading toward the fire escape. “Look, I didn’ come out ‘ere lookin’ for all dis trouble, dey take one look at me and see mutant, it happens and I am used to it. We also happened to cross int’ da assassin territory, and y’ know dey don’ like me since I turned Julien down. Don’ know what Belladonna was hopin’ f’r but dat ain’t never gonna happen wit’ her son.”

“They still won’ leave y’ alone? Have y’ told Gran’pa? He would take care of it.” 

“Non, I’m leavin’ anyway. Ain’t no reason t’ cause a bigger rift when I ain’t gonna be in da city no more. Don’ you go tellin’ ‘em y’ hear me?” She said once they reached the ground and turned to him. “Don’ need ‘em worryin’ about me and I can take care of myself.”

“Y’ sixteen years old Desiree, ain’t nobody should be comin’ to y’ about marriage, dey are harrassin’ y’. Look, if y’ ain’t got no contact after y leave here, I won’ say nuttin’, but da minute dere is, and y’ know I will know, I’m callin’ a family meetin’ and we will settle it. Y’ don’ need t’ be here for it neither. Y’ go to y’ fancy superhero school wi’ da Avengers and y’ go be great. Y’ got a voice dat needs to be heard and dat is gonna help y’. Dis runnin’ around New Orleans ain’t for y’. We’ve known dat for a long time, New York couldn’ handle y’ but I’m sure California will be better, besides, y’ crazy Aussie is goin’. Heard y’ talkin’ t’ him about it.”

The two made their way over to the parked car., Desiree slipped into the passenger side silently as her cousin got into the drivers side. She reached over and put her hand on his, smiling. “Y’ know Sebastian, y’ can get outa here t’.”

“Naw, y’ brother gave up on his spot, someones gotta run da guild when our folks retire.He ran off wit’ da girl t’ travel da world, probably the best for him, don’ think he ever had da interest in da guild, not like y’ and me. Maybe one day you’ll come back. We can run things together.”

“Maybe. Don’ know how much dis city can handle us together though. Our adventures are talked about all over da city” she grinned as he started driving. Desiree looked out the window, watching as they passed the buildings, until they moved to the outskirts of the city and into a more rural area. It wasn’t even fifteen minutes later before they could see the LeBeau estate.

The land the family owned was large, and they had built a high fence around them for privacy. A lot had changed over the decades since Remy LeBeau had been a kid, the security was better, their own minds more at ease. Since the man moved back with his own children, he had come with conditions. One was that Luc and Desiree did not have to be a part of the family business if they didn’t want to. They were both trained amongst the thieves guild, but Luc had made it clear once he was older that he did not want to run the business.

The Assassin guild had been thrilled to hear Remy had a daughter, in particular Belladonna Boudreaux, the leader. She had tried very hard to have Desiree form a bond with her son Julien, who was named after her brother. As children they played together often, and Belladonna brought the subject up to the LeBeau men several times a year, only to have the idea shot down, Remy reminding her that it had not worked with them and he wasn’t repeating history with his own children.

It had not set well with her, or with her son. Once Julien and Desiree reached their teen years, he asked her on a date. For almost a year the two dated, before Desiree broke up with him. There had been too much going on, and she felt like he was trying to control her life. The final straw was when he told her to cut ties with Isaac Allerdyce, her best friend. Julien didn’t like how close they were, and Izzy didn’t like the way Julien treated her. The two never got along, but Izzy had tried for his friends sake. It ended rather abruptly When Julien and Desiree were arguing, when she went to leave, he grabbed her upper arm. The arguing had gotten so loud that Izzy had made an appearance and what he saw, did not make him happy.

It was the last time Julien was allowed in the LeBeau home. 

It was a short time after that Desiree and the Aussie had left for New York City. One their families knew what had happened and why they were so rushed into leaving, even the teachers at Xavier’s school for the Gifted believed that Desiree needed help with her powers. The truth was she needed a fresh beginning. The school ended up not being the right fit for her. While she excelled in the training and learning aspects of it all, the authority figures did not mix well with her. They had known how headstrong the girl was since she was a child, and with age it had only grown. She was far more outspoken than most of the other students, and it tended to cause problems when they were in public. Desiree also refused to hide who she was, and when people saw her eyes, they knew she was a mutant.

It didn’t help that she butted heads with Scott Summer’s daughter within the first week of attending the Xavier Institute. Jade Summers had never had someone challenge her the way the cajun girl did, and fights happened constantly. Desiree would challenge her on decisions made in the Danger Room, call her out on things that she felt were wrong and at times take leadership when Jade was supposed to be in charge. The other students followed Desiree, even though she was young. She was likable to most of them. 

It was learned the hard way that Desiree’s powers helped her be immune to telepathic abilities. It wasn’t something she kept from anyone, all the staff members knew because her abilities were so similar to Remy’s, that it wasn’t really a surprise. The students weren’t allowed to use their abilities on each other unless it was an approved exercise. Jade Summers let her anger control her sometimes, jealousy would get out of hand. She attempted to use her abilities, tried getting into Desiree’s head and bringing her greatest nightmare to life, only to be thrown out, and injured in the process.

All of that was about to change though. As Desiree and her cousin pulled up to LeBeau Manor she smiled seeing the jet in the backyard. “Already here, ready t’ meet ‘em?” she asked Sebastian. 

“I mean, I really don’ got a choice' ' He replied. “ Least I’ll be meetin’ the ones who are takin’ y’. “

“Aww, y’ worried.” Desiree smirked as she got out of the car. “Glad t’ know y’ care Bassy”

“Y’ keep callin’ me dat and I will toss y’ in dat fancy jet of y’s” Sebastian retorted as he twirled his keys on his finger as they made their way to the front door. As they walked in they were immediately greeted with Daken and Josh Foley, as well as their family. “Papa, y’ so serious, y’ gonna get more wrinkles if y’ keep dat up” Sebastian told Henri teasingly.

“Y’ caused enough of em boy and all my grey hair” Henri retorted. “Come meet some of y’ cousins friends.”

“Can dey be called friends if she don’t know ‘em all dat well. Dis could be considered kidnappin’.”

“Oh y’ hush. Y’ gonna just cause more trouble wit’ dat big mouth of y’s.” Desiree said, punching Sebastian in the arm as she walked up to Remy and kissed his cheek. “Papa, good t’ see ain’t nobody got int’ a fight while ya’ll waited. Sorry I’m late.”

“Dey jus’ got ‘ere petite, y’ fine. Joshua was explain’ more of what da facilitiy was about. Y’ didn’ mention Daken when y’ talked t’ me about it.”

“Papa, I know y’ iffy, but I ain’t worried about him, people change. Accordin’ t’ Jimmy…”

“Jimmy…” Remy scoffed, cutting her off.

“Accrodin’ t’ Jimmy he ain’t da same person as he was before. Besides, he’s a Papa. Like you. He’s very protective and he likes me. He would never hurt me.”

“That so Daken?”

“Yes. Mouse is safe from my evil ways Gambit.” Daken said from his spot near the door, arms crossed. “My brother will protect her.” he added before James punched him in the arm. “See, he just proved it. Now I have about half a dozen other teenagers I have to pick up so if she’s going we have to go.” Daken informed them and walked back out.

“Grab y’ bags Petit. Hopefully, Izzy is still gonna go.”

“Find it funny y’ trust dat Aussie wit’ ‘er more din’ anyone else Uncle Rem. He most likely gonna be da one t’ marry her.” Sebastian said. 

“He’s part of d’ family. If dey were gonna date it woulda happened already.” Remy said. “Now help her with her bags.” he quickly added pushing his nephew toward the staircase. Remy sighed and moved toward Joshua. “Y’ sure dis thing is a good idea. No word of Anna showin’ up or nuttin?” He asked. “Cuz dats the last thing dat need t’ happen when she’s gettin’ her life started. If somethin’ is mentioned I wanna know.”

“I’ll contact you immediately Remy. Rogue has not been mentioned at all as a trainer. So far it is Daken and the Avengers. When you emailed you said that you have a summer home in the area, if something happens I will contact you and get her there where you can come get her. They want to train them, have them working together as a big team. No more repeats of past civil wars within the hero community.”

“Okay, I trust y’. Desiree already knows I want her t’ check in at least weekly.”

“I will make sure that happens. I’m just going to be the doctor there but I will do whatever it takes to keep them all safe.” 

“Y’ gotta stop beatin’ y’self up about what happened. Dat wasn’ y’ fault. Ain’t nuttin’...”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Josh cut him off. “I’m still working on things, and I’ve gotten better with it. There is just a lot going on that is bringing up old memories. Jay’s kids are going to be at the new compound.”

“Well, if I didn’ trust y’, y’ wouldn’ have my baby girl goin with y’.” Remy stated, putting his hand on Josh’s shoulder. “And I do, trust y’. Y’ part of da reason she’s goin’.”

Josh let out a sigh and gave him a smile. “Thanks. That. That actually means a lot.”

At that moment Desiree moved down the stairs carrying a backpack and a duffel bag while Sebastian carried two rather large suitcases. Both Josh and Remy shook their heads at the sight and heard Sebastian grumbling as he trailed behind his younger cousin. Remy and Josh follow the two out. Henri followed out a few minutes later with Jean Luc making an appearance. Desiree ran back off the jet and quickly hugged her father, not letting go. “I’m gonna miss y’ papa.”

“I’ll miss y’ t’ petite.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head. “Y’ be good and y’ show ‘em how it’s done.”

“Ain’t nobody gonna know what hit ‘em Papa.” She smiled as she pulled back. 

“One las’ t’ing.” Remy said and took a small box from Henri. “Figured y’ needed a new one. Pulled a few strings wit’ y’ aunt Ororo.” He watched as Desiree opened the box, her face lighting up as she pulled out a retractable bo-staff, immediately extending it.

“It’s perfect Papa, thank y’. “ She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. “Y’ take care of y’self t’. Y’ don’ got be more Luc here to keep y’ healthy, and I know dey ain’t helpful.” She said motioning to her uncle and grandfather.

“Y’ know I will.” He said. “Now say y’ goodbyes, y’ got a lot of places t’ stop.”

Desiree nodded and moved to Henri and hugged him. It was always hard to say goodbye to the members of her family. She had always been very close to them. When she moved to Jean Luc she held him close and shut her eyes, trying not to get too emotional. Sebastian stood off to the side and she moved to him last. “Y’ take care of all of ‘em.”

“I will.”

“Make sure nuttin’ happens wit’ da other guild?”

“Y’ know it Des. I got dis, y’ worry too much.” Sebastian said. “We’re gonna be okay, and y’ gonna be even better in California. Y’ better din da X-men. Dat’s why y’ headin’ int’ dis Legacy Initiative.” Desiree nodded before hugging him tightly. “Love y’ tiny. Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Trouble is y’ middle name name not mine.” Desiree laughed.

“Pretty sure mine is Elliot.”

“Dumbass”

“Smartass”

_______________

Desiree sat on the jet quietly for the first half hour next to James, who glanced over every so often. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she focussed her attention on the window. James gave a small motion with his hand and Fang moved over to her, sitting and resting his head on her lap. She turned and looked at the wolf, putting her hand on his head with a smile as she started to pet him. “I know you brought jerky to feed him. Go ahead, he already knows you spoil him” James stated. “This one time, that is it.”

“One time he says, I’m pretty sure you let her get away with it every single time.” Daken laughed from the front. 

Bucky watched the two from his seat. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Three years.” James stated. “I did not really have a choice in attending Xavier’s. That is why they did not have a choice in keeping my brother there. They didn’t want two Howlett’s rebelling against them.” he said. “I did not know anyone, and Desiree is very nosy, and does not like to leave things alone if she knows it is something she can change. Needless to say, it worked.”

“Ya’ll make it sound like I’m dis horribly invasive person.” Desiree said, rolling her eyes. “I just,” She paused. “One of my gifts is empathy. I can feel what others around me feel and sometimes its unwillingly if dat person's emotions are very strong. It doesn't happen often but when it does it ain’t something I ignore.”

“That is understandable.” Bucky stated. “You said gifts, you have more than one?”

“Oui, my empathy also extends into being able to absorb emotions through skin contact, I have control of dis for da most part. If dere are already a lot of overwhelming emotions around me it is a bit harder. I can also charge objects with kinetic energy.”

“Wow. That seems like a lot to handle.”

“Sometimes. But I had good teachers, mostly my Papa helped me out with it. My kinetic powers are very similar to his, only I ain’t gotta touch da object, and I can create kinetic shields to protect myself and others. Using da energy in different ways tend t’ drain me rather quickly though.”

“You have really studied what your abilities are haven’t you?” the older man questioned.

Desiree smiled as she answered. “Oui. It is always very important t’ know what y’ can do, especially when y’ abilities could potentially hurt others. I don’ want dat t happen so I studied and I trained. I focussed on doin’ dis for many years, it ‘s helped me, and I’ve helped others, so I guess so far what ah’m doin’ is workin’.”

“She should not have had to leave Xavier’s” Eliza spoke up. “She was really good at leading in the training simulations. It wasn’t just handed to her either, Desiree worked really hard.”

“I’m glad we have someone we know that is competent. I don’t know how this compound will work out, but if they need someone to lead a team, I would follow her.” Heather added.

“Thanks ya’ll dat really means a lot.” Desiree said with a smile. “So, where we headin’ next?”

“Kentucky. That is where Charmaine is. She stayed with her grandmother. Then we will go pick up her brother and sister.” Daken answered.

“And where are they?” James asked. 

“One is in Montana and the other is in South Dakota.” 

“Seriously? The middle of nowhere?”

“I’m pretty sure that was the point for both of them.” Daken said. 

“When are we goin’ t’ get Izzy?”

“Last. I don’t want to listen to him for longer than I have to. He talks a lot and annoys me.” Daken rolled his eyes. “I know it sucks for you Mouse, but picking the ones in the U.S first is the plan.”

“I understan’. He’ll be even more excited when we arrive.” Desiree grinned. “Probably give everyone a hug. 

“Oh yippee” Daken grumbled, before turning his attention back to piloting, Josh letting out a chuckle. “Oh shut up Joshua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya'll thought! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
